Insurrextion 2018
Insurrextion 2018 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event run by the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. It took place on March 5, 2018. It was the first event under the Insurrextion name and featured talent from the Revolution brand. Emanating from the O2 Arena in London, England, it was the first UWF pay-per-view to take place in Europe. Five matches were held on the event's card. The main event of the evening was for the UWF Championship, with Sheamus successfully defending his title against Bobby Roode. Other matches on the card included Seth Rollins retaining the Intercontinental Championship against Vampiro in a Hell In A Cell match, and Vinny Marseglia winning the Television Championship from Marty Scurll in a hardcore match. Non-title matches included The Miz defeating Sin Cara in a match where Miz would've joined Titus Brand had he lost, and Chris Jericho defeating Dolph Ziggler by countout. Insurrextion Chronology Previous: Inaugural Next: Final Revolution Pay-per-view Chronology Previous: Judgement Day 2018 Next: WrestleMania 2018 UWF Pay-per-view Chronology Previous: Judgement Day 2018 Next: WrestleMania 2018 Storylines On the February 7th edition of Revolution, EC3 announced that Sheamus would face Bobby Roode for the UWF Championship at Insurrextion as a reward for Roode defeating Chris Jericho at Judgement Day. Later that night, Roode distracted Sheamus during his match, allowing his opponent Sin Cara to capitalize and defeat Sheamus. On the February 21st edition of Revolution, Sheamus teamed up with Cesaro, who had recently won a match for a title shot at WrestleMania, to defeat Roode and Seth Rollins, who Cesaro had beaten for the opportunity. On the go-home show, Roode was a guest on MizTV, which was interrupted by Sheamus and turned into a brawl that led to Roode standing tall. On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Vampiro and Jimmy Jacobs cost Seth Rollins a match against Cesaro, the match being for a UWF Championship opportunity at WrestleMania. The next week, Rollins called out Vampiro and Jacobs, challenging the former to a match. EC3 came out to announce an Intercontinental Championship match between Rollins and Jacobs at Insurrextion inside Hell in a Cell to avoid interference from Jacobs. On the February 7th episode of Revolution, Vinny Marseglia defeated Marty Scurll in only his second match with the company. Impressed by this win, EC3 scheduled a hardcore match between the two (despite Scurll's demands for a deathmatch) at Insurrextion for Scurll's Television Championship. On the February 21st episode of Revolution, Marseglia provided a distraction with his presence, indirectly causing Scurll to lose against Vampiro. On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Chris Jericho declared that he deserved another opportunity at the UWF Championship, saying he wasn't given a fair shot at Rebellion. This was interrupted by Dolph Ziggler, who smashed Jericho's head into the Jeritron. Ziggler blamed Jericho for injuries suffered during Aztec Warfare II, which were a likely cause of his loss at Judgement Day. EC3 announced later that night a match between the two at Insurrextion. The next week, Ziggler attacked Jericho after a victory over The Miz. On the go-home show, Ziggler attempted another superkick after a Jericho victory, but was met with a counter into the Walls of Jericho, with Y2J standing tall to close the show. On the February 7th episode of Revolution, Titus O'Neil approached The Miz to offer him a chance to join Titus Brand. Miz refused, citing his ability to be successful on his own. The next week on Miz TV, O'Neil again made the offer, but this time in the form of a match at Insurrextion, where if Miz lost, he joined Titus Brand. This match offer was accepted. Event The show opened with The Miz taking on Sin Cara, representing Titus Brand. Miz won with a pinfall after a Scull Crushing Finale, avoiding being forced to join Titus Brand. In the second match, Seth Rollins defended the Intercontinental Championship against Vampiro in a Hell In A Cell march. The match ended after Vampiro fell through the roof of the cell, followed by a Rollins Phoenix Splash from the roof to the ring for the pinfall victory. After the match, Jimmy Jacobs, who was at ringside on Vampiro's behalf, put Vampiro in a casket and lit it on fire, presumably killing him, as nothing has been seen from Vampiro since. In the third match of the night, Marty Scurll defended the Television Championship against Vinny Marseglia in a hardcore match. Marseglia won the match after reversing an elbow drop and hitting the Redrum onto Scurll for the pinfall victory and the title, his first since debuting in the UWF. The fourth match of the evening saw Chris Jericho defeat Dolph Ziggler by countout after a Codebreaker from Jericho. Ziggler rolled out of the ring for the 10 count, but immediately attacked Jericho after the match with repeated chair shots, revealing that he had thrown the match for the sake of attacking Jericho afterwards. The main event was for the UWF Championship. Champion Sheamus defended his title against Bobby Roode. The match ended with Sheamus hitting the High Cross to score a pinfall victory and retain the title. Aftermath Prior to Insurrextion, Cesaro had defeated Seth Rollins to become the number one contender for the UWF Championship at WrestleMania. On the March 14th edition of Revolution, champion Sheamus and number one contender Cesaro teamed up against Kevin Steen and Minoru Suzuki in a losing effort. The next week, Cesaro defeated Steen in singles action, which resulted in a beatdown from Steen to Cesaro. Sheamus made the save, but accidentally Brogue Kicked Cesaro instead of Steen. On the go-home episode, Sheamus made the save for Cesaro during a Jimmy Jacobs/Dolph Ziggler beatdown. This prompted the whole locker room to come out and brawl, leaving them alone in the ring, having a staredown. On the March 14th edition of Revolution, Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins issued an open challenge for WrestleMania, which was accepted by both Bobby Roode and The Miz, making the matchup a triple threat match. The next week on MizTV, both Roode and Rollins are attacked by Miz's Hired Gunns. On the March 29th edition of Revolution, Roode and Rollins lost a tag team match to the Hired Gunns after Rollins abandoned Roode during the match. During the go-home show brawl, Roode hit Rollins with a Glorious DDT before getting triple teamed by Miz and the Hired Gunns. On the March 14th episode of Revolution, new Television Champion Vinny Marseglia celebrated his title victory, but was interrupted by Marty Scurll, who wanted a rematch, Bray Wyatt, whose intentions we never knew because he was interrupted by Minoru Suzuki. EC3 announced a Monster's Ball match for the Television Championship. Sin Cara then came out, and pointed his way into the match, making it a 5-way match. After making his return at Insurrextion, Kevin Steen was confronted by Jimmy Jacobs, who wanted to get back together with Steen. Kevin declined, setting his goal to be the UWF Champion. On the March 22nd episode of Revolution, following a second attempt to have Steen join him, Jacobs attacked Steen during his match against Cesaro, causing Steen to lose both the match and a potential opportunity to get into the amin event of WrestleMania. The next week, following a Steen victory over Drew Gulak, Jacobs revealed he had kidnapped Steen's son Owen, agreeing to return him only if Steen agrees to a Cage of Death match at WrestleMania. And it was so. On the March 22nd edition of Revolution, Chris Jericho called out Dolph Ziggler for revenge for the post-match assault at Insurrextion. EC3 came out and announced an I Quit match between Jericho and Ziggler at WrestleMania. On the March 29th edition of Revolution, Jericho was distracted by Ziggler on commentary, leading to his defeat at the hands on Monty Brown. On the go-home show, Jericho took out Ziggler and simultaneously saving former rival Sheamus from a beatdown during the roster-wide brawl. On the March 29th episode of Revolution, EC3 announced an Ultimate X match for a number one contendership opportunity for the Television Championship at WrestleMania. Initially announced for the match were Drew Gulak, Orange Cassidy, Monty Brown, and Viktor. Later added to the match were Bubba Ray Dudley, Daniel Bryan, Matt Hardy, and Roman Reigns. Reception The event was very well-received by critics. Dresden said Insurrextion "delivered the goods". He also said the main event was "wonderful". Mr. Leedles said Marseglia's Television Championship win was "well deserved". Gurt called the Intercontinental Championship match ending "dark, tense, sorta depressing". Fauche asked of the Ziggler/Jericho feud "what could be better"? Results The Miz (w/Maryse) defeated Sin Cara (w/Titus Brand) via pinfall * Singles match. Had The Miz lost, he would join Titus Brand Seth Rollins © defeated Vampiro (w/Jimmy Jacobs via pinfall * Hell In A Cell match for the Intercontinental Championship Vinny Marseglia defeated Marty Scurll © via pinfall * Hardcore match for the Television Championship Chris Jericho defeated Dolph Ziggler via countout * Singles match Sheamus © defeated Bobby Roode via pinfall * Singles match for the UWF Championship